Sonohoka
by Rondere 'The Architect' H.C
Summary: They exist. Angels...Fallen Angels...Devils...the different mythological beings we claim don't exist. They exist and they live among us whether we see them or not. Well...at least there are a few people who know they're out there...
1. The Others

The moon rested lazily in the starry night sky, few clouds floating by the celestial body as a pair of golden eyes opened. From a distance, the being sitting atop the building seemed like nothing more than great architecture but if one looked closely they could make out faint breathing. A warm summer breeze swept through the being's pitch black hair as they stood up from the roof. The being was a male, one who had walked the Earth for years yet his face looked as if he hadn't aged a day over 18 years of age. His hands were wrapped in black bandaging, covering up to the middle of his forearm. He donned a completely black attire, and his face seemed to give off the thought that his heart was as black as the clothes he wore.

"So boring…" he spoke, turning away from the moon with the only sound audible to him being the black necklace around his neck, weighted down with a black lock that could have been mistaken for being carved out of charcoal. He walked towards the edge of the building and looked down at the humans below, walking about without a care in the world. Without caring or knowing that, _Others_ , walked amongst them. The very ones that they worshipped and avoided in their religion and those they thought to only exist in the _Beyond_.

A silent sigh left the young man's lips as he took a step off the roof of the building, and before he knew it he found himself falling through the air, but for some reason…the look in his eyes wasn't one of fear or regret. In fact, the look in his eyes was one of boredom and seemed to match the stoic expression on his face. He looked behind him as the pavement below seemed to draw closer to him as his body was still falling through the air. Just when his body had reached only mere feet from the ground black feathers danced in the air as a large pair of deep black wings sprouted from his back, stopping his fall as he shifted upright in the air before looking below at the ignorant humans.

Why was it, that even when he knew that no mere human was capable of seeing the _Others_ , he somehow expected them to see him flying and flee? Or at least show that they knew he was there? For many not being able to be seen by people might seem like a gift, but to the winged young man it was a curse. One that plagued his kind and the _Others_ that dwelled amongst the humans. Was it too much to ask for at least a human that could see him and his kind? To rid him of this boredom and loneliness? No human would ever know the suffering of an _Other_. Being alive as an immortal, yet forced to live amongst a species that did not acknowledge your existence.

Having to watch how they took everything for granted that the _Others_ longed for. From something as meaningful as a hug or kiss, to something as small as simply brushing hands with other people. The young man descended onto the ground, and as surely as he expected the humans around him passed by him almost as if he were no different from the air they breathed. He could reach out for anyone walking past, whether it be a woman or a child, and still his hand would pass right through them. He looked at his hand, opening and clenching it close almost as if he wanted to see if he had grabbed anything, but of course, he wasn't able to.

What was the point of being immortal if you weren't able to interact with others? Why waste your eternal life being around them, watching them, observing them, if they didn't even know that you were there? So many would provide sacrifices to the _Others_ and pray to them wishing to be visited by at least one to prove that they were truly in existence, yet they couldn't tell when they were standing next to you. Even when the _Others_ could see each other, it just didn't seem the same as the humans being able to see you. Able to touch you. Even if they could just hear your voice.

But the more one thought about it, the more they would begin to seek out humanity. Whether it'd be for pure intentions, or darker ones. The young man looked up towards the moonlit sky and closed his eyes as he vanished from sight…as if anyone could see him to begin with, leaving black feathers that fell slowly to the ground before being blown away in the breeze.

Just one person…

Is that so much to ask…?


	2. Sase

"Sweetie wake up" a voice sang sweetly, a smile gracing the face of the person's face as they looked down at a sleeping girl. "Isn't today the first day of the new school year?" the woman asked the sleeping girl before seeing them groggily shift around in their bed before they sat up, turning towards the woman. "That's better. Now hurry up and get in the shower. You wouldn't want to be late for the entrance ceremony would you?" the woman asked before walking towards the door humming. "Mom?" the sleepy girl said, her crimson hair covering her eyes as she turned towards her mother who stopped just as she made it to the doorway.

"Hmm? Yes dear?" the mother answered, her ever present smile gracing her face. "Are we ever going to get the exorcist here to get rid of these spirits?" the girl asked, only for her mother to sigh. "Dear why don't you let your father and I worry about that?" her mother asked smiling. "That man is not my father…" the red haired girl said defiantly. The mother only closed the door behind her before the daughter swung her legs out of the bed, letting her feet hit the floor as she stood up.

 _My name is Sase_ (Sa-say) _Hiruma_ (Hee-roo-ma) _and I'm officially a sophomore in high school. My mother and I live here with her boyfriend who she keeps trying to get me to accept him as my new father but she doesn't know that he's not the man he says he is. But that's not what bothers me day in and day out until I'm losing hours of sleep each night. My mother and everyone around me refuses to believe me, but screw them. I'm not crazy and to anyone who thinks that I am they can go shove a flaming oak tree up their ass._

 _I'm 16 years old, and what I have seen and lived through needs to be heard by people that will believe me. Since I've been 6 years old I can swear I've been seeing people who can fly all around me. I don't know if everyone else can see and have been ignoring them or if they just can't see them at all, but I know I'm not crazy!_

Sase looked down at her journal and slipped her pen into the pages of it before she walked into her bathroom and looked around before closing and locking the door. "Why does Mom keep trying to get me to take that guy as my dad" she sighed to herself as she walked over to the bath and turned on the hot water before she stood in front of the mirror. She slid her thumbs under the straps of her night gown before pulling it down, just enough to expose her breasts as she looked down at the handprint bruises. Night after night when her mother went to sleep, her stepfather developed a habit of sneaking into her room and molesting her.

Each and every night was the same thing. He'd come into her room late at night and throw her covers off her body before he'd grab her breasts and fondle them roughly as if they were his personal toys. Thankfully, he'd never go any further than that. He'd simply grope her chest for hours on end before he'd leave. It's gotten to the point where Sase's breasts had grown bruises on them. She tenderly touched the bruises with her fingers before jerking her hands away and wincing in pain.

"Would you look at that. It's like they're getting used to the feeling of my hands" a male's voice was heard from the corner of Sase's bathroom. She didn't have to turn her head to know who it was, seeing as it was the very man that had been making her lose sleep when she wasn't seeing spirits. Heavy footsteps echoed through the bathroom before the man's heavy breathing became close enough that it hit the back of Sase's neck, the heavy scent of tobacco and alcohol filling her nostrils as she gritted her teeth. "What do yo-…" Sase stopped mid-sentence when the man's hands shot up directly to her chest and grabbed them, almost as if they were a part of her body.

"You should know that I can't start my day without feeling your young body" the man grinned, an almost animalistic look in his eyes as he continued to fondle the girl's breasts forcefully and not caring for the wincing the girl did. "J-Just stop this already…" Sase said, her body shaking almost in fear as pain shot through her with each passing second. "You have my mother…so leave me alone…" she said, a lone tear falling from her eyes as the man laughed.

"Your mom's hot, but I like 'em young 'n' fresh" the man grinned, squeezing Sase's breasts hard enough to bring out a light cry from her. "Ya got a nice voice. I might not be able to wait till ya 18 to get to the **real** fun" he chuckled, pinching and pulling on Sase's nipples laughing as he licked up her neck, the girl trying her best to get away from the man but to no avail. Her body shivered more as she tried to wait for him to finish playing with her body, wishing that it would just end already. "I bet you're lovin' this aren't ya?" he laughed. "Don't be stupid…who would enjoy this…?" Sase said before feeling the man's hand leave her breast and begin sliding down her abdomen as she tried to use her hands to shield her womanhood from him.

"Whatcha tryin' to hide it for? Afraid of me feeling how wet you are?" the man laughed, licking his lips as he tried to pull her hands away. "Just leave me alone! If you want something like this go to my mom! Aren't you two married?!" Sase shouted, hoping vainly that her mother would hear what was going on. "Please! Your mom's just a bonus. You're the real one I wanted!" the man laughed before Sase finally pushed him away from her, shielding her body from his sight as twin trails of tears fell from her eyes.

"Geez you're feisty" the man said before walking towards the door, waiting until Sase turned around before he would smack her rear, bringing another cry from her before he walked out. Sase grit her teeth as she looked at herself in the mirror, the bruises on her breasts more prominent than before and her body shivering. Why? Just why wouldn't her mother believe her and leave that man? She was tired of him treating her like his toy. And it wasn't always in private. Several times the man had molested her where her mother could've seen them.

He just kept at it and would always touch her no matter how much she said no or how much she tried to tell her mom. But she was worried that if her mother found out what was going on she wouldn't be able to take it and would leave her alone with that man. Or that she'd blame her and would hate her for ruining her relationship with the first man she's met that she could think of herself being married to. As much as Sase hated that man, she couldn't bear the thought of hurting her mother. But it was even more painful having to deal with that man constantly playing with her.

All the times he'd make her act like nothing was going on when her mother was around, all the times he'd tell her disturbing things, all of his perverted fantasies he wanted to try with her when her mother wasn't around. It was all too much for her to live with. But the more she thought about running away the more she was worried about her mother and how she'd react to her choice. Sase's eyes fell down to the sink before the flash of light reflecting off something caught her attention. She walked over to the cabinet before reaching out and touching the object and picking it up.

"A razor…?" she said to herself, feeling the chilling metal of the sharpened razor against her fingers. Her eyes glued on the razor, almost as if she was hypnotized, thoughts of cutting the man flashed through her mind as she thought of how it would feel to take his life and end her suffering. But the more she thought about _that_ the more she worried of how would her mother feel if her daughter killed her lover. But…if she took her own life, she'd no longer have to deal with that man anymore. And she wouldn't have to deal with however her mother would react to what she does. She looked at her wrist and pressed the razor against it, feeling the cool metal against her skin as it sent a faint shiver through her body. Pressing the sharp edge of the razor against her wrist, she intended to slice her wrist only to feel some kind of hand wrapped around her wrist.

She tried to cut her wrist but she found herself unable to do so, it felt as if someone was holding her back from fulfilling her intentions. "Don't…". Sase heard the voice, a strong voice. She looked around for anyone, or any _thing_ that could have said that before she dropped the razor to the floor. It didn't take long for her to clear her mind of her suicidal thoughts and get dressed, but she picked the razor up and put it in her pocket before she left her bathroom and room, and soon the house before she ran towards her school.

Atop her home sat a familiar young man who watched her as she ran towards her school. A look of curiosity graced his golden eyes as he vanished from sight, black feathers dancing in the wind in his wake as Sase headed towards her school.


End file.
